That Girl
by bigfanofwwe
Summary: A Caylah Leigh Jones teen mom who loves her daughter she work hard for them to have a great life . She loves Wwe and big fan of Dean Ambrose /Jon Good What will happen they met.
1. Chapter 1

A Caylah Leigh Jones teen mom who loves Wwe and big fan of Dean Ambrose /Jon Good

What will happen they met.

Character back ground

full name Caylah Leigh Jones

birthday 7/14/ 199 6 age 18

has honey blonde hair and 114 pounds

blue eyes she is a very beautiful girl .

When she was 16 years old she had a

lil mini me daughter named Nichole Lachey Jones

A Caylah Leigh Jones teen mom who loves Wwe and big fan of Dean Ambrose /Jon Good

What will happen when they met.

Character back ground

full name Caylah Leigh Jones

birthday 7/14/ 199 6 age 18

from Las Vegas

has honey blonde hair and 114 pounds

blue eyes she is a very beautiful girl .

When she was 16 years old she had a

lil mini me daughter named Nichole Lachey Jones

Father and Mother: Jeff and Nina Jones

grandmother : Margaret Jones

Sister: Margo Jones and Amie Jones

Brother : Allan Jones

Jobs : throw out the week she is a housekeeper at a local hotel she made 9.15 a hour there ever check from she makes around 355.00

on Friday and Sat she is a waitress at a local grill and diner she makes tips up to 75.00 a night and makes 8.20 a hour makes on a check on every 2 weeks 240.00

Caylah was just coming home from her first shift from her first job

She stop by her Mom's house to get her daughter Nichole who was 2 yrs old

It was a Monday night Caylah was so tired but always manged to watch raw before time with Nichole

Thanks to Cayla Grandmother Margaret Jones she owned her own house it is a pretty lil 2 bedroom house

her grandmother bought it her highschool graduation gift .

She was grateful to her Grandma but her bills keep adding up .

Caylah and Nichole finally got home Caylah was so tired working 2 jobs were getting to her

Nichole said Momma raw time

Caylah said ok baby she turned tv to raw it just was get starting

Dean come out and Caylah's eye glued to the Tv she had a crush big on Dean .

Nichole said Dean is on mommy . as she got in her mom's lap .

Caylah said Momma sees baby . What want you for supper Nichole ? Caylah asked

Nichole said Mac and Cheese please momma . Cayla said ok baby momma will make some i will be right

back . She went in the kitchen looked out the window and said Shit I forget to get the mail .

She saw her brother Allan in her driveway she called his cell and asked him to get her mail and he

he did he brought it up to her .

Thanks Bro Caylah said . I don't know what without my family Caylah though .

Allan said wanted to see if Nichole wanted to go to the mall with me and Jessi [ Jessi is Allan's gf] tomorrow

since it's our day to watch her tomorrow .

Nichole you want to got to the mall tomorrow with Uncle Allan and aunt Jessi Caylah asked her daughter

Yesssssss said Nichole running to her uncle Allan . After Allan left they ate their supper and it was Nichole's bedtime.

Nichole was sleeping on the couch watching Raw while Caylah was washing dishes after she got done cleaning the kitchen

she showered and changed in her night clothes after that she went

back to the living room she sat on the other side of her couch watching and going through her mail .


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day Caylah got up to her daily as she does everyday she works at the hotel

at 6 :30 she to the bathroom got ready for work and fixed her hair. She went in Nichole's

got her some clothes and put them in her diaper bag she pick Nichole up and got her diaper bag and purse

went to her brothers house .

Cayla said Thanks Big bro for keeping my girl today .

Allan said anytime sis .

She to work boy today was a very busy at the hotel .

Maggie her friend at work were talking

Maggie : Did you see Dean last night on tv

Caylah's face got red she answer friend with Yes i do did gosh he is so hot .

Maggie said you want to go to raw with me next monday i have 3 tickets we can take Nichole

Cayla got so excited Really she said Omg Yes !

9 hours goes by and she goes get Nichole and heads home .

Walks the door and realizes she has a lot of cleaning to do

She cleans the living room spotless , cleans bathroom , Nichole's room got cleaned too ,she realized it was getting late it was 7 p.m. she

went and made some supper

After eating supper Nichole was bathed and in her pjs watching disney jr. and

Caylah finish cleaning the house it was 11 she realize it was bed time Nichole was asleep almost like every night on the couch .

Caylah carried her to her room and layed on the bed and she layed down and drift to sleep dreaming about Dean .


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday night before Raw Caylah got a phone call it was Maggie

Maggie : Whats up girl how are ya today in a really good mood voice

Caylah : Her nothing much sitting here at the house alone Mom and Dad kept Nichole last night so i could sleep .

I love her so much she is my life , I don't know why Mike and his family don't care about her or us . I could some

help from him . He is her father no matter saids .

Maggie : I know girl your working yourself to death just to make your and her amount life to something.

He should pay child support on her and get her every other I don't know what you saw in Mike in highschool.

Caylah: I don't ether but i don't reget him thou because I wouldn't have my lil Nichole .

Maggie : Your a great mother and i know you love her but need some you time too . Want to go out for lunch .

Caylah : Yea I mean Nichole isn't to be back home like 5 anyways .

Maggie: Ok meet me at the Davison Diner

Caylah : Ok be there in 30 mins

Maggie: Oh ok chicka .

At Davison Diner

Caylah was eating streak . potatoe , corn and row and Maggie was eating her hamburg and fries .

Went Cayla saw him and some slutty pregnant girl come the diner . He was 5'11 dark brown headed as her daughter hair .

Caylah :Omg Mikes here with some pregnant slut .

Maggie : Ew were did she come from

Caylah goes to the restroom and comes out when she run into Mike Brandson aka baby daddy .

Mike : Watch out were your go .

Cayla : Sorry but you ran into me .

Mike: No i didn't anyways Caylah meet my wife Mari we a son on the way something you didn't give me a boy

Caylah : I am glad Nichole was a girl . Congrats on son Carri don't think he will stay around to long because he won't

Mari : The name is Mari not Carri . But we are happy our son Blake will be loved by his daddy unlike your daughter .

Caylah : Listen here Bitch you better never mention my daughter like that ever again besides i don't Mike because i it all on my own

Mike here has never layed one on his daughter and thats fine because she don't need him . Have a good day .

she back to her table we Maggie was she said i am ready to go are you .

Back the house

She just finish some chili for supper Nina had just drop off Nichole . Nichole was happy to see her mommy

Nina : How was your day sweet heart .

Nichole : Mommy i missed you

Caylah : I missed you baby. Mom I saw Mike today with his new wife who is having boy .

Nina: Oh no

Caylah : I know and we got into it over Nichole .

Nina: I don't about him sweety but were so proud of how great of mom you are to Nichole .

Caylah : I am a hugh mistake but Nichole is the only thing i don't reget .


	4. Chapter 4

Caylah was so excited she was off work today it was Monday Raw Night .

Nichole: Mommy i so excited for tonight

Caylah : Me too baby . It was 12 a clock evening she said it's lunch time what ya want.

Nichole: Mcdonald's Mommy .

Caylah : Ok baby lets got momma has get her check got to the banks and pay bills and then come home and get ready .

At Mcdonalds

Mari worked there she work in the drive thru

Mari: Can I help you ?

Caylah : one mchicken , small fries , small coke and one Chicken nugget happy meal with coke .

Mari : your total is 7.59

Caylah: I though it was you .

Mari : I work here bitch .

Caylah : Don't curse when my daughter is with me .

Mari: Awh don't you just deserve mother of the year award .

Caylah just paid for her food and and left

Nichole : Mommy who was that woman ?

Caylah : Sweetheart a mean nasty person .

It was 3 a clock they were at catos Caylah got a pretty lil outfit and Nichole got a pretty outfit at kmart .

They went home and got dressed there was a knock on the door it was Maggie all dressed up

Maggie said are we ready yet

Caylah said i have to finish hair and Nichole's .

Once in Maggie's car Caylah told Maggie everything about what happen with Mari .

They got to raw like 3 hours before they started Nichole wanted to get Randy Orton , John Cena and Dean Ambrose pictures .

Nichole : Please Mommy

Caylah: Ok hunny .

Once they got to Dean's table she could couldn't hold herself together .

Jon looked up at her he thought Damn she is so Beautiful .

Cayla smiled at him she said My daughter wants to get a pic with you

Jon smiled back he said sure she is adorable just like her mother .

Caylah blushed she said Thank you

Whats her name Jon asked so he could sign the picture

She smiled and replied Her name is Nichole .


End file.
